No More Waiting
by Rebekah Caren
Summary: Oneshot. After Mr.Yin Presents. Karlton, so suck iiiiiiiiit. Also my first time trying to write Carlton's POV


**One shot, last shot. I'm having a ****_Psych_**** marathon, and watched ****_ Presents_****. This popped on my head, so, here it is.**

* * *

**Come on, son! I don't own ****_Psych_****.**

* * *

"You understand what procedures you violated last week?" she asked. I tersely nodded my head. She knocked back the glass of whiskey, holding it out for another. I poured it for her and then downed my own, welcoming the familiar burning.

"Okay, report's done. How's O'Hara?" she asked again. I sighed.

"She wants to be alone. I stayed awhile, but she was out like a light not long after," I said. "Karen, why are you here?"

"Because I had to fill out this report," she said, shifting her bare feet underneath her. Bull crap.

"Why, Karen?" I asked again. This time, she sighed.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," she admitted.

"I wasn't the one being dangled off of a clock tower," I said. She shook her head at me.

"I know you love her, Carlton," she said, taking the bottle of whiskey from me. She poured us both another glass, then put the topper back on. I laughed.

"I thought I used to, for a long time," I said. Karen nodded, setting the bottle on the coffee table and moving inevitably closer to me.

"Used to?" She asked. I uncrossed my flannel clad legs.

"I don't know. I guess I always will, just a little.," I said. Karen placed her hand on my shoulder. I hadn't realized how close we were sitting, not that I was complaining.

"How come you never talk to me anymore?" she asked, letting her hand drop on my leg.

"Because it got to be too much," I said. A look of confusion crossed her beautiful features.

"What do you mean, Carlton?" she asked. I smiled bitterly.

"It became too much. You. I could not stand myself to look at you, to wish for you, when I knew you had a family. A damn happy one at that. A gorgeous little girl exactly like you. So I had to stop. Everything. Only work related talk. No more Taco Bell runs, or Tuesday pie. You are the one thing in my life that keeps me going, and I know that I can't have you, as if you would even want me," I said, letting six years of pent up feelings out. "I know you'll suspend me for not following orders or maybe even fire me for inappropriateness, but I don't care, Karen."

She moved to stand up. Instead of leaving, though, she did something I never could have dreamed of. She sat on my lap and cupped my face in both of her hands.

"Oh, Carlton," she sighed. The distance was closed quickly and time ended. Her mouth was warm and soft, and she tasted like liqueur. Liqueur and cinnamon . She pulled away after a moment.

"What the hell was that?" I said, surprised. She raised an eyebrow.

"It was a kiss, Carlton. Surely you haven't forgotten," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"You're married, Karen," I said. She shook her head.

"No, my divorce settled months ago," she said, brushing her lips against mine. I became increasingly aware exactly how close she was to me. On me, actually.

"Karen," I groaned. She gave me one of the most devilish grins ever. "You're drunk, Karen."

"Unless you spiked my drinks, detective, I am well under the legal limit to drive. Three drinks is nothing for me," she said, nipping my ear.

"Then you are obviously having delusions…," I started. She put a finger to my lips.

"Carlton, do you not think, that maybe, just maybe, I find you to be smart, fun to be around, the best personality, and not to mention extremely damn attractive?" she snapped, fitting her mouth to mine. Her tongue assaulted mine, not fighting for dominance, just passion. Her fingers spread out into my hair, scratching and pulling.

I lost every ounce of self control.

"Goddammit, Karen," I growled. I pulled her tighter against me, my hands running up her shirt. Her mouth met mine seamlessly once again, and I struggled not to explode.

She started unbuttoning my shirt. I kissed down her jaw and throat, and across her exposed collarbone. She tugged my shirt off, and gasped slightly.

"Why do you always wear so many clothes," she said, running her fingers across my chest.

"Because people stare when I go out naked," I joked. She smiled.

"I'm gonna stare from now on," she said. She started to tug at her own shirt, when I stopped her.

"Are you sure, Karen," I said. She nodded. I tugged her shirt up and over her head. Her arms went to cover her stomach. I held each hand, kissing her. Her hands slipped from mine to wind their way around my neck.

"I need you, Carlton," she whispered. "Right now." I wordlessly carried her into my bedroom, depositing her on my bed. I stood back and looked at her.

"Beautiful," I said aloud. She smiled.

"It's not healthy to compliment yourself," she said.

"Oh, no. I'm all about you right now, Karen," I said, laying beside her.

"Carlton," she said, rolling onto me. "How do you know all of these sweet things to say?" I looked up into her deep brown eyes.

"Because I've been saving all of them for you," I said, kissing her nose. She grinned.

"Why, detective, is that a Glock in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" she drawled. Her hand dipped beneath my flannel pants and boxers, and I bucked slightly.

"You have on entirely too many clothes," I said.

* * *

"Karen, would it be too much to ask you to stay?" I asked. She lay on my chest, drawing lazy circles.

"No," she whispered.

"Do you want to stay?" I asked. She nodded.

"When do you get Iris?" I asked. She pressed a kiss against my stubbly cheek.

"Not until Monday," she said.

"How is this going to work?" I asked. She shrugged.

"We'll make it work," she said. "I love you, Carlton. No more waiting."

"No more waiting," I agreed. "I love you, too, Karen."


End file.
